Anything
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: A night at Chris's house. Slash, AU. Sequel to School -part of the School Days 'verse.


**Story Title:** Anything

**Story Type: **Slash, AU

**Characters: **Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, CM Punk, Jimmy Jacobs

**Pairings: **MMG

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Series: **School Days: -School and Shake the Disease.

**Disclaimer: **Definitely not mine. I keep trying, but those fuckers can run pretty fucken fast, let me tell you. As a result, they belong only to themselves/their various promotions/their respective bffs.

**Warnings: **Slash, language, smut

**Prompt: Teen!Guns smut set in the high school AU -**burgandybaby, as a cheer up present for **energy_purple. **Hope you like it, guys.

**A/N: **I know the prompt didn't call for Punk to be here at all, but he snuck in and completely refused to leave. He's a greedy fucker. Still hope you enjoy it :)

Punk looked around the room, stepping over a prone Jimmy to go sit on the couch. The downstairs was completely fucken trashed; beer cans and bottles were all over the floor. Considering only a handful of people had been there, Punk thought the level of destruction apparent was pretty impressive.

Everyone had taken off, except for him and Alex; Jimmy had passed out a couple hours earlier and Alex had already drawn all over him in permanent marker -much to everyone else's amusement. Punk personally thought Jimmy deserved it; Alex had told Jimmy not to show up but as soon as Jimmy had found out Allison was going, he had been determined to be there.

"He looks good with a dick on his forehead, doesn't he?" Alex snickered, not bothering to keep his voice down.

Punk looked over as Alex made his way through the living room, Chris walking behind him.

"Fucken dickhead," he added, laughing at his own joke. Punk exchanged eye rolls with Chris; drunk or sober, Alex was convinced no one was as funny as he was and always laughed at his own jokes louder then everyone else's.

"You crashing on the couch?" Chris asked as Alex continued to laugh hysterically.

"Yeah," Punk answered; he hated going home on the weekends. "As long as it's cool with you."

"It's no problem," Chris said, smacking Alex on the back of the head to shut him up. "I'll throw down a blanket for you -the radiator's broken down here and you'll freeze without one."

"I'll help you guys pick up tomorrow," Punk offered as a thank you gesture.

"Don't worry about it," Alex assured him, leaning against Chris. "I'll make Jimmy do it in the morning."

Punk laughed as Alex and Chris made their way upstairs; a few seconds later there was a soft thump at the bottom of the steps. He got up and grabbed the blanket before he settled on the couch for the night.

Closing his eyes, he attempted to get some sleep -and to keep his thoughts off of a certain football player.

"Something's going on with him," Alex told Chris. "I mean, you saw him; he's never that quiet."

"Uh-huh," Chris agreed absently, leaning against the headboard and watching Alex get undressed.

Alex turned around, intent on saying something but stopped when he saw Chris was watching him. Chris was always so sure of himself, so comfortable in his own skin, that Alex found it hard to believe he was only seventeen.

Even as he lounged on the bed, watching Alex undress, there was a sense of contentment under the lust on his face that suggested he was happy exactly where he was and had no plans to change anything.

It scared the shit out of Alex sometimes; he would panic, yell and scream, throw a huge bitch fit that would leave his parents wondering if he was on drugs. But the minute he saw Chris again, he would feel the tension leave his body completely, and he would believe that he deserved the contentment and love that Chris gave him.

Shaking the thought from his mind, Alex finished pulling his jeans off and sprawled on the bed next to Chris.

"No underwear again, 'Lex?" Chris asked, turning over onto his side and running his hand down Alex's back. "What would the church say?"

Alex rolled over and exchanged smirks with Chris. "Probably that I was going to hell and it was my own fault for letting a deviant like you take advantage of me."

The last words were said with a cocky grin and Alex leaned in to give Chris a quick kiss.

"Deviant, huh? Maybe I should debauch you some more."

With another smirk, Chris pulled Alex closer until their bodies were pressed against each other. Chris nuzzled Alex's throat before giving him a rough kiss.

"Why do you still have pants on?" Alex asked, his voice husky. "I'm completely fucken naked and yet you managed to keep jeans on. What the hell?"

"What can I say? I'm that fucken talented," Chris told him, giving Alex another kiss before he rolled onto his back. "I guess you'll just have to take them off yourself."

He grinned at Alex, folding his arms under his head; he looked so comfortable and sure of himself, that Alex wanted nothing more then to wipe the grin off his face and he knew the perfect way to do it.

Settling in between Chris's legs, Alex placed his hands on either side of Chris's waist. "Oh, I'm going to make you sorry you ever said that," Alex promised darkly, raking his teeth over Chris's nipple before flicking his tongue over it.

Despite the light shudder that moved through him, Chris just raised an eyebrow at Alex. Alex couldn't help grinning at him; it wouldn't be nearly as fun if Chris gave it up faster then a drunk prom date.

Almost thirty minutes later and Chris's pants were off; he was no longer relaxed or smiling. His hands were fisted in the sheets and his whole body was tense as Alex ran his tongue up the length of Chris's dick and played with the head.

Alex looked up at Chris and smirked at him before doing something that he knew would Chris completely over the edge.

He slowly kissed his way down Chris's leg and then made his way back up again. He glanced up at Chris and licked the crease where his thigh and groin met before he sank his teeth into it and bit him.

"Motherfucker," Chris growled before grabbing Alex and flipping him over onto his back.

Alex had a brief second to grin at his victory but then Chris attacked his mouth at the same time Chris's fingers pushing against his entrance and Alex forgot about everything else.

"I wish you'd come back to school," Alex said afterward when Chris curled up behind him. He winced at how whiny the words sounded but relaxed when Chris just kissed his shoulder affectionately.

"You know I can't, 'Lex,' Chris sighed and tightened his arm around Alex's waist. "I switched districts; besides, I never go anyway."

"Yeah, I know," Alex told him, closing his eyes. "It's just..."

The truth was that he missed having Chris sit next to him in class and he could kill Chris's parents for yanking him out of school and putting him into a new one.

"I miss you, too," Chris murmured, saying the words that Alex couldn't quite get out. "But at least we still see each other during the week and all weekend."

Alex nodded and laced their fingers together; happy that he got even this much time with Chris.

Punk laid on the couch trying to ignore both the hard on he had and the images that listening to his friends had conjured in his head. But instead of Chris and Alex, he kept seeing himself and a football player.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
